Kathy's song
by jet777
Summary: (sorry yet another repost)After being rejected by 003,Jet moves back to New York for good.Can Kathy heal his broken heart,or will this cyborg never love again.
1. Broken heart

(Note: I don't own anything to do with Cyborg 009)

(In other notes: This is a re- post I hope in posting this in ch. It would be easyer to read)

In heat of a broken heart:

One year has passed since the final battle, 003 and 009 had planned to marry and take 001 in as their child. A beautiful love story..Right? Beautiful love stories don't always leave happiness to all. Rejected by 003,a very broken hearted 002 moved back to New York for good this time.

Witch leads to a hot summer's evening deep in New York's west side.

Jet stood over a boiling pot of water, his shirt hung loosely tied around his waist as sweat dripped down his hard body. Annoyed from the heat, he whisked away a few sweat beads from his brow as he carefully read the directions form a package of ramen.

"There's no way anyone can be dumb enough to mess up cooking this!" Dumping the dried noodles in a pot of boiling water .

His attention was then drawn to a small broken down fan whirling in the window but actually was the picture next to the window the his atention was truly fixed on. Walking over, he longingly picked up the small frame that held a picture of him and 003. A gentle breeze from the fan dried the sweat from his body as his heart was ripped apart once more in reminder of the picture.

"If only she could have understood..." He thought with a heavy heart. If only she could understand how much it hurt sometimes that she never realized his feelings for her. She never realized how much it hurt even when he saved 009's life many times for her honor. He vale never to love another...but..they where to marry in two days and that was it..He was invited to be part of the wedding party. "What an insult!"

" Nothing personal pal..but I'll be dammed if I'll ever show up.." His though was paused by the smell of smoke.

"Shit!" Running back to the stove Jet quickly grabbed the pot of flaming ramen and shoved it into the sink running cold water over the reminder of was was left. Steam and smoke filled the whole kitchen. The confusion was interrupted by a small knock at the door.

"Jet..Jet! The neighbors are complaining about your cooking again!"

Defeated and humiliated once again by his bad culinary skills, Jet slowly opened the door to a small blond haired boy.

"Hey Jimmy" Greeting his friend with a smile.

Now at age 6 he wasn't as little anymore, but for some reason the boy always looked up to him as a father figure.

"Ironic" He though looking back into his apratment with a sigh. The kitchen and the rest of the house was a mess. It was obvious the he couldn't even take care of himself let alone for someone to think of him as a part time dad.

"If we go visit Mom at work I'm sure she won't mind making you a good dinner." The boy eagerly waited his reply.

Jet often felt sorry for them. Jimmy's real dad was trash of the worst kind drug dealer, boozer, abusive. He's never even seen his son since he was born. His Mom works countless dead end jobs to keep a roof over their heads, before saving her life, he's never understood why she was always so closed to other people, so moody. Knowing more of the story he understood why, even still he wasn't sure of the whole truth.

" Sure Jimmy" He said letting the small boy in "Um...Just give me a few minutes to clean up and clean up this mess,"

Feeling a bit more refreshed after a cooling shower, the two headed down the street to the coffee diner where Jimmy's Mom worked. Being outside in the summer's heat felt like being in a concrete oven.

Once inside the bell clanged as the door closed leaving them greeted by the hustle of the busy diner.

" Jimmy!" His Mom called rushing to the door to hug her beloved son. "Are you being good today and not driving grandma nuts?"

Filled with glee, he announced probably a bit too loud than cared for by Jet. "Mom! I brought Jet today, he burnt his dinner again. He's such a bad cook, even I can cook ramen."

Jet blushed wildly as most of the diner turned around to see who was being talked about.

" Well ..I..um..my mind ..wasn't um..it wasn't my fault.." He stuttered facing away.

The touch of a small soft hand on his cheek made him feel even hotter than the heat outside, as the hand gently brought his face around meeting with emerald eyes.Wide eyed and taken aback Jet stumbled back a few steps into the door making the bell ring once more.

Smiling warmly the young woman spoke, she was only a year or two older than Jet with mid length blond hair to match her son's kept in a neat pony tail. "It's no problem at all. Same as every night Jet?"

" ye..ah..thank you Kathy" Jet quickly took his seat trying to cover whatever it was that make his heart jump just a moment ago.

Gazing out the window at the busy street he thought. "What was that feeling back there? As many times as I've been here or seen Kathy I never.."

"JET!"

"WAHHH!" He fell back in suprize once more.

" Jet I was asking if you had anymore stories from when you're 002 and fight bad guys, and fly around, and ..." Jimmy looked at him waiting with huge eyes.

Trying to keep his cool motto going but it was completely hopeless at this point, tonight the whole diner knew he was a hapless dumb ass. "Not today..." He sighed looking out the window , his mind was still a swirl of thoughts, thoughts about 003, tomorrow, what the hell happened back there, but back in the kitchen almost the same question was being asked.

"Hmmm...Your friend is looking pretty hot tonight, Kathy. I think he dressed up for you with that new leather jacket and those sung jeans hugging that tight ass.." Sally winked over to her now blushing but slightly annoyed friend. "ooo!.. and is that Gravity I smell him drenched with.. Girl I wish I was in your shoes."

Now blushing crimson red. "Cut it out!" Kathy snapped grabbing the tray from her snickering friend. " There isn't and never will be anything happening between us." Her thoughts wandered. " He is very handsome..mmm.. how he held me in that fire so tight and secure..Stupid! Thinking crap like that, and anyways thoughts like that only lead to disappointment " She tried to cleanse the dirty thoughts from her mind before swiftly rushing the tray filed with burgers out to him.

"Here ya go same as always. "She proudly announced.

"Sally's right...He is looking nicer tonight." Her thoughts wandered deeper. "..Smelling ungodly good..tight..leather..slickend hair.." Her thoughts wandered more fast and wild.

"Mom?" Her son looked up at her puzzled as then so did Jet. "Your face is turning red, are you ok?"

" Huh..? AH! yes ..fine.. it's just.. wow it's so hot in here the air must not be working again let me go check." Trying to make her escape was furtile as a strong hand gripped around her tiny arm stopping her from leaving.

"JET!" She yelled in protest.

He smiled at her small protest, one of the things he admired about her was that she was so strong willed. "It's fine in here some customer have sweaters on it's so cold in here. You've just been running around too much. Have a seat with us and take a break."

Sally stood waving a rag from the kitchen signaling to go ahead for him, Kathy rolled her eyes at her.

"Mom come eat with us." Jimmy spoke innocently.

With that it was an offer she couldn't refuse as she awkwardly sat down next to Jet.

A short time passed and the 3 of them ate and joked freely with no worries. Another two hours passed and the sun had set over the bustling city long ago.

Jet set out to leave the diner on his own. Opening the diner door, the wail of police sires filled the humid night.

Kathy waved to him from the entrance. "Take care Jet see ya tomorrow, and try not to burn down the apartment house wile cooking."

Wincing at the memories of his cooking, seeing her again made him smile for some reason as he waved back to her." Take care sweet bun and becareful walking home tonight there's alot of creeps out there."

Walking away he realized what he said"... Sweet bun..? What the ?"


	2. Walls between us

(notes: I don't own any of the rights to Cyborg 009)

Breaking down the walls between us:

Once returning to his apartment Jet flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. It didn't matter what was on, he wasn't watching it anyways. As he lay back, his mind was still a swirl of thought.

"I still love 003 ..right?.." He closed his eyes in remembering his night at the diner. "But tonight...tonight for the first time in a long time I felt happy. She really is a wonderful woman once you get to know her, beautiful green eyes... "

"Wait! what am I thinking!" He shouted in his mind rolling over in disgust,trying covering the rest of his feelings. "I'm so confused"

It was sometime around 11:30 when Kathy and her son left the diner, the streets where now barren and darkened. Dark alleyways loomed over what little street lamps reminded lit. Jimmy clinged tightly to his mom's hand as they turned the street conner close to their home.

"Almost home" His Mom thought thankfully as they rounded the final conner. "Jimmy when you first go in try not to wake "

Her words where finished by a hand grabbing over her mouth from behind and shoving her into the dark ally way by their apartment house.

The strong hand threw her up against the dingy ally wall. Stumbling back a few step she tired to gain her footing to fight back but he was too strong for her. The man leaned over slapping her against the wall once more, before she could grab her son to run the man over powered her pinning her to the wall.

" I'll be taking your tips tonight dear waitress" The man grinned leaning over her.

She finally saw the face of a dirty dingy scoundrel to horrible to even want to remember.

"Run Jimmy!" Kathy screamed.

"No momma!" Charging at the dingy man Jimmy did his best to try to protect his Mom but his efforts where hopeless, Jimmy's Mom watched in horror as her son was knocked uncontious to the ground.

"No..Jimmy!" She sobbed in disbelef as the scoundrel shoved her against the wall once more.

He took a small switch knife from his pocket as he leaned over whispering in her ear.

"You're pretty sweet looking love.." The dingy man started kissing down her neck as he held the knife close to her chest. " Perhaps I should take something else from you besides money..."

Tears began flowing faster from Kathy's eyes as the dirty man loomed closer over her. Feeling the knife touch closer to her skin it was yet another reminder that her pride was dieing faster everyday.

"..Jet.." His name was the last words she whispered as the knife butt smacked her in the head knocking her to the ground, but the dingy man also fell too.

As she lay on the dirty ally floor the world around her fading away to black, she recognized the pair of jeans and black shoes from earlier that night.

Jet quickly took of his jacket warping Kathy in it, holding her close trying to hide her from anymore harm "It's ok I'll make sure that son of a bitch pays for what he's done to you." He said gritting under his breath.

Weakly Kathy spoke to him" Please make sure Jimmy is" She faded into his arms.

"I'll protect both of you always." He whispered scooping Kathy and her son up in his arms.

An hour or so had passed since the horrible incident, Jet had brought Jimmy and his Mom to his apartment to recover. Jimmy was doing fine and resting fast asleep in Jet's bed. His Mom still lay uncontious resting on the sofa bed he's folded out for her in the living room. Covering her with a thin blanket, it was the best he could do for her until she came to. Still Jet never left her side the whole time, making sure he did everything he could for her. He reached out to wipe away some of the dust from her face.

"She's such a strong hearted woman, she's like a fireball that never dies." He thought to himself "strong but "

Slowly her eyes fluttered open to contiousness.

Whispering out to him softly. "Jet I " She couldn't finish what she wanted to say when he quickly scooped her in his arms hugging her tight.

"God, I was worried about you. "He said burring his head in her shoulder keeping her close to him as if he was going to loose her.

She hung onto him as if her life depended on it, resting her head on his shoulder as well.

Whispering softly he pleaded to her "Don't ever scare me like that again Kathy, please I don't know what I'd "

Jet felt tear drops running down the back of his shirt. He let his grip slip on her just enough so he could see her face, tears began to flowing faster down her slender cheeks. She never realized when he began to wipe them away with his hand.

He knew she was still badly shaken from the incident. "It's ok Kathy" He never took his eye off her as he spoke."You're safe now and I'll see "

She looked into his eyes, but tore away from his embrace warping his jacket around her tighter.

"Kathy..!" Jet tried to reach out to her.

"No, you don't understand! " She sobbed more than before." I can't do this anymore! I can't keep up with this kind of life anymore, working day in and day out to make whatever little money it is to keep a roof over my son's head. No one or nothing is ever there for us. We can't even stand up for ourselves!"

Jet tired to hold her once more, Kathy closed her eyes as his strong arms embraced her. There was something about him holding her that somehow made things seems a bit more bearable, but she still felt like she was falling apart.

"Kathy... "He brushed her golden hair back trying to confront her as she rested crying in his embrace. "You're never alone you have friends ..." Then pausing for a moment "..you have me to relay on for support."

A gentle summer's breeze came in from the window knocking the small picture from the table beside it leaving the frame shattered on the floor. Kathy left Jet's embrace to pick up the picture from the shattered frame. Once seeing the picture on the floor she began she began to cry again.

" You already love someone else .." She let the pieces of the frame that she's picked up drop back to the floor." So how could you possibly make any promises to me!"

Slowly Jet walked over to her and sat beside her looking down at the shattered frame.

"Loved, but she never loved me." Jet sighed out of remberance.

Kathy looked at him confused it seems she's found his pain too.

"In two days she's going to be one of my fellow team mate's wife. I was invited to the wedding but I don't know if I can bare to be there. As much as I tried to show my feeling for her.." He paused for a moment for some reason he wasn't as bitter about it as he had been. "I guess she just saw something in him I didn't have or preahps.."

Kathy just looked at him in surprise.

Putting a hand on his shoulder she apologized to him. "..I'm so sorry I had no idea."

Jet helped her back to the couch to rest and sat beside her. He smiled as he gave her an extra pillow" No more worrying over my stupid problems, you've already got enough on your mind tonight."

It's when she looked up at him and smiled back is when she did it again, it was the same look that made his heart leap from before.

Perhaps he'd been starring too long because she began to question him." Jet? Are you sure you're ok I'm so sorry I got upset over that picture.I shouldn't have judged you like that."

Jet jumped in suprize but quickly tried to hide it by starring at the floor. " O yeah, I'm fine.. wow! Just a hectic night"

It was quite the alkward moment.

What made him jump even more was when she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you again Jet" She nuzzled closer to him. "Thank you for saving my life again and my son's."

His heart raced for the moment something felt so different about her. It took a minute to even register to hug her in return, but once hugging her everything seemed complete to him.

Kathy cuddled closer to him resting securely in his embrace, she touched her hand over his heart." Jet, I know you're not fully human but you're heart feels completely human to me."

Hearing her words Jet embraced her tighter, never in his life had he heard words so pure.

"You're heart is beating so fast.." She said curiously as she rested in his arms.

Jet looked down at her resting causing her to sit up to look at him.

Looking deep into her eyes, he tried to explain to her. "My heart, my feelings are all human."

Kathy stood paused by his words not knowing what to say but perhaps nothing right could be said.

Her hand brushed across his cheek as she spoke to him." I never trusted anyone since the day my husband left me but I trust in you. "

Jet stood perfectly still feeling his cheeks grow hot in her touch.

His eyes fluttered closed as her hand continued stroking his cheek, his heart raced faster than before.

Jet sighed deeply."I trust in you too. I'll never hurt or lie to you I can promise you that, even if I can't do anything else right."

Jet however was caught off guard when her lips graced his.

Her lips felt like silk to his, instantly he found himself taken in by her kiss as he found himself kissing her in return.

Jet sighed against her kiss as her lips let go of his. By this time it felt as if his whole body were on fire with only a single kiss.

He lay back against the couch arm as he tried to gain control over his emotions. Her eyes were still fixed on him as she held him by the waist.

"What are you doing to me..."His thoughts screamed.

She crawled into his lap holding him close to her body, his arms were trembling as he wrapped them around her in return.

" It just feels so nice to be held." She whispered softly in his ear. "I'm sorry to have been so forward I haven't been held in a long time"

Her breath made him shiver.

She continued whispering softly in his ear. "I can't explain it ..but everything feels so right with you."

Suddenly he felt her kiss behind his ear, his whole body was aflame more than ever before.

" I haven't been held in over forty years" He felt a small tweek of sadness at thought.

" Forty years?"She brushed back a few small strands of hair hanging in his face "How could life be so curl to you."

Knowing more and more about him, he became to her the most wonderful person she'd ever met. It seemed he only grew more wonderful all the time. He lay her gently down on the sofa bed, her arms brought him down with her as he began to kiss her again. Kathy felt his desires growing as she felt her own need crying to be with him. Their kisses intensified growing more deep more needing. To her every inch of him felt like heaven.

Jet closed his eyes once more taking in the feeling of her hands running down his back as they kissed, but upon closing his eyes all he could see was the shattered picture of him and 003. His thoughts saddened as he pulled back from her. He'd never dream of hurting Kathy by drowning his own pain in a fit of lust.

" What's wrong?" Kathy asked looking at him in question.

Still confused by what happened, he tried to give her a reply.

"Nothing" He sat up next to her " Just..what are we doing so fast I don't think we're ready for this under the sercumstances."

Slightly embarrassed she looked down at the bed.

"Throwing yourself at him like a common whore to hide your own pain. Stupid! " She thought in disgust.

Kathy was suprized when he lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

He smiled warmly at he as he spoke "Perhaps for tonight, we should just get some rest it's been a long day for you"

" You're right." She nodded in response.

The two held one another close trying to drift off to sleep. Jet lay wake still thinking. There was nothing he could do about 003, would it really kill him to try to move on with life? Kathy still tried to hide from having thrown herself at him. All she wished for was to just have someone care for her like a guy is suposed to and not leave or have it be something fake, but it was stupid to think that way because love and dreams never come true right?

Kathy was suprized when Jet rolled over taking her hand in his.

"Kathy?" He asked timidly. "Kathy are you still awake?"

" Yes? What's up?" She replied sleepy.

" Um.. are you. Ugh! This is horrible .. .." Jet tried to get his words out. "...Would you mind going on a date with me tomorrow night?"

Kathy's eyes shot open wide awake. A date, after all the stupid things she'd done tonight! After all she did owe it to him for saving his life. Did it mean he was really taking intrest in her? Did she really feel the same way? Could she really be falling for him?

Kathy responded in disbelieve. ".. Sure is 8:00 tomorrow night ok?"

" Sure" Jet kissed her goodnight on the cheek" I'll meet you at your apartment 8:00."

Falling asleep holding one another one thought rang though both of their minds.

"..What am I getting myself into."

(to be continued ...)


	3. Forty years

( Notes: I don't own the rights to Cyborg 009)

My first date in forty years:

Jet awoke to the mid morning sounds of the neighborhood children playing in the hydrant to rid themselves of the summers heat.

"Kathy?" He lazly looked around for her only to awake to find a note laying next to him. Picking up the neatly folded note it read:

Jet,

I'm sorry to have left so suddenly. I had to go to work early and you looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't wanna wake you.

Jimmy is staying with my parents overnight so we can go out later. Until then take care. I'm greatly looking forward to our date tonight.

, Kathy

Jet got out of bed letting the note fall beside him.

"my first real date in over 40 years" He shook his head in disbelief.

He had the next 2 days off of work, odd scheduling of some kind. Lucky cause he'd have all day to prepare.

Jet lay back on the sofa bed still overwhelmed.

On the next street over at the coffee diner however things where just as awkward.

Kathy winced as yet another plate dropped to the floor in 1,000 pieces.

"I'm so sorry sir! " She hide behind her tray from her bosses furry.

"That's the 10 TH.dish today you've dropped!" The chubby diner manager roared. "If your mind isn't on work then just go home for the day. Since your normally a good worker I'll send you home with the remainder of today's pay, but I just can't afford to have anymore broken dishes! Don't let this happen ...AGAIN!"

Walking out for the day, Kathy let the diner door slam behind her with a sigh. He was right her mind wasn't on work at all. Her mind was still stuck on that stupid date. Kathy couldn't put past the sinking feeling that it would be like every other date. O hi how ya doing love you love you wanna do it? no? yes? O well you're gone the next day anyways, but he's not like that..right? Kathy shook her head shaking off the horrible thoughts then others replaced them. Do I even have anything good to wear for a respectable date?

Back in Jet's apartment, Jet stood in a pair of brown slacks with a yellow short sleeve button shirt in front of the mirror

"Tie or no tie?" Fumbling over how to even remember to tie a tie.

Sighing in disgust, he let the tie drop to the floor. "I hope she can just accept me for the way I am."

He unbuttoned the shirt fully leaving it untucked to revel a white sleeveless tee underneath.

Looking over at the simple flowers he got her, daisies. Jet wished he could have afford to by her the nicest roses he could find, but due to money perhaps he could make it up with a nicer dinner?

Finally 8:00 rolled around, Jet walked next-door to Kathy's apartment. He could still hear her rushing around as he knocked at the door.

"Come in Jet the door is unlocked." She called from the bedroom. "Have a set on the couch and I'll be right out."

Sitting down on the couch he'd hardly had time to sit before Kathy dashed out ready to go out for the night with him.

"So where do you wanna" He couldn't finish his sentence when he looked up at her.

She looked breath taking to him, in a green sleeveless summer dress that matched her eye, gold hoop earrings,brown sandals on her small feet to match.She was standing next to the fan when she came out into the room making her dress blow slightly in the breeze. Suddenly Jet found it hard to even think about sitting down for a wile.

"You look wonderful tonight, Kathy" Jet pulled his long shirt closed around him to hide his growing approval.

Kathy saw the flowers he was holding. "How nice you got me my favorite flower.

Kissing him softly on the cheek, she took the flower and put them in water.

"Ready Kathy?" Jet asked smiling in knowing he did atleast something small right." Tonight Kathy, anyplace you wish to go is ok by me."

The two set out on the humid summer's night for a night on the town. First stop was to dinner at and exscusive Italian restaurant.

"More red wine?" Jet asked swavly pouring her another glass.

Kathy chuckled lightly as he leaned over.".. Your shirt is hanging into your spaghetti."Jet looked down at a few splattered sauce stains on his shirt. "Such a great romantic I am." He thought sarcastically to himself trying to hide his embarrassment.

"It's ok it happens to the best of us." Kathy said leaning over to whip his shirt.

After that the two went to various clubs, sports bars, and wonderful carriage rides in the park.

Finding themselves walking towards the water front, Jet opened his wallet to see how much money he had left. Not much at all and the evening was still young at only 12:30.

"Jet this is the most wonderful date ever." Kathy hugged him tight has he tried to hide his empty wallet from her. "I've never done so much stuff in one night before. How could you have possibly been able to do all this for me?"

He had to admit this was a great night and probly the best date he'd ever been on. The money the expense part and wondering how he was gonna pay for things for the rest of the week was never the problem, but what else could he do or show her that was him. Something that no one else could do. What could make this more memerable of a night than any, other that was the problem. Then he finally knew.

Kathy looked up from hugging him. "What's wrong?"

Jet smiled as he took her hand kissing it softly." Just something I wanna show you."

He took off still holding her hand as she ran behind him confused running down the street though the crowds of busy people until they reached an ally where no one was.

Kathy looked at him a bit more confused and scared. "Where are we? and why are we here?"

Smiling he asked her "Kathy do you trust in me?"

"...Yes ofcorse I do" She looked at him in question.

He moved closer sweeping her into his arms.

"Jet what are you doing!" She squeaked in suprizes as he swept her from the ground.

"Rember how I saved you from that fire a wile back." He said holding her close, calming her down as she thought of the other time when he saved her life. "It just gave me an idea on how to make this night memorable. Plus it's something no other guy could ever show you."

Before she could speak, Jet kicked up his heals and took off with her into the night with a sonic boom.

"O my God! " Kathy screamed holding onto him for dear life.

She was holding onto him so tight he could barely fly.

" Wahha ! Calm down." He begged trying to gain his balance as she clung to him in a panic. "It's ok, I'm not gonna let you fall. Trust in me."

Trusting in him she relaxed her grip for life, but once relaxing she saw the city in a light she'd never seen before.

"This is my personal gift you." He said with a kiss. "To sweep you off your feet in the way no other man ever could."

" Jet this is the most wonderful gift anyone could ever give." She relaxed more in his arms.

Jet suprized even himself at how hard he was trying to impress her.

The city sparkled like a 1,000 diamonds as they flew over buildings and though towers even over the twinkling lights of Coney Island.

They flew close to the waters of the bay. Seeing a reflection of both of them flying past, the picture was broken when she reached out to touch it. Sweeping her high once more, he rested her in the arms of lady liberty as they perched on top the statue's torch arm watching the moon rise over the haze of the city.

Jet rested becide her with a tired sigh as he sat down, but once looking up at the starlight sky his thoughts began to wander.He didn't really miss 003 as much anymore. It was as if something in his heart was changing, some feeling so new to him.

His gaze was taken from the moonlight as he felt her slender hands rubbing over his muscular sholders.

Jet melted instantly under her touch. "..Kathy.. that feels wonderful " His mind was unsure of what else to say.

It wasn't until she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind that his heart began to race like the previous night.

She rested her head against his back as her hold on him tighedned thinking about wanting to tell him something she wasn't sure of.

Jet wasn't sure of what came over him. His whole body felt as if he was a deer caught in headlights .

Kathy left a single kiss on the back of his neck ,a single kiss that sent a firestorm of heat though his body.

His eyes fluttered closed in exstacy as he let out a small sigh. What was it about him lately that she couldn't keep her hands off him. Finanly, her thoughts came back to the more important task at hand. She had to tell him,with a heart broken sigh she told him her worst fear .

" Jet, this has been the greatest evening ever but.." Sadly she turned away from him. " I know ...you won't be mine when the night is over.."

Shock came over him as he turned around and swept her into his arms. " I don't know what other guys have done to you but that's not the way this is gonna end. I was hopeing we can do this sort of thing more often?"

Kathy held him tight. As many times as she was mean to him before he frist saved her life, as stubbron as she always was to him, he always looked past it. He never stopped suprizing her not once since the time she's known him.

"Kathy, I want to thank you for saving me too. " He kissed her cheek softly as he held onto her. " Saving me and teaching me how to love again..and for that I can't thank you enough."

Tears begain flowing down kathy's face shining like glitter in the moon light.

"Love ? Was he serious?" Her mind was a swirl of emotions.

Finaly she came to what she wanted to say." Jet I never told any man I love you in years ,but I know I love you for all the kind things you've done."

Her lips locked with his in a deep kiss sealing a promis of new found love. Kathy's hand gently stroked across his cheek feeling his face grow hot under her touch. A soft sigh from him graced her lips. Jet begain kissing down her neck as she looked up into the stars.

He whispered hotly across where he kissed, making her shiver even in the heat of the night. " Thank you for making me yours..."

"Jet.." Her hands held him firmly by the waist as she sighed out "I"

Suddenly the soft moonlight was ruined by blinding pitchlights lighting up the entire monument and too many cops to even count.

" WAHAHAHAHAH! " Kathy stumbled away from him in shock. " What the hell is going on!"

Jet hissed at his bad luck." SHIT! Remember when they closed down mostly everything important after 9/11?I think being here we just breached National Security! "

Jet swept Kathy in his arms as they took a free fall from Lady Liberty's arm. Kathy clutched onto him for dear life as his rockets kicked in and they took off into the night before the cops knew what it could have been in the first place.

Flying over the waters, he still found some way to kiss her deeply. It was impossible to even stop their flow of new found emotions for a moment. Everything they've been though since they had known one another felt pent up in one shear moment, curiosity , stubbornness, secret lust. Though flying at almost mock speed and making out at the same time was almost impossible, their minds weren't on the commotion they'd caused but only focused on one another.

Finally, Jet reached the fire escape to his apartment. Tapping down on the rail of the fire escape, he dove inside though an open window with his love smacking against the bed with such force the bed post left holes in the wall and things fell from the selfs. That's when things really began to heat up.

The made wild passonate love though the night till early morning, sealing their promis in loving trust.

(to be continued...)


	4. Odanary morning

(Notes: I don't own the rights to Cyborg 009)

Another boring American morning:

It was sometime mid morning, Jet awoke to the blaring light of the days sun shinning in though the window. Waking up to a slight groan, he embraced his sleeping love like the night before. It truly had been one of the most wonderful nights of his life. Lightly stroking her beautiful blond locks as she slept on, he thought about her.

" I never want you to feel you have to face the world alone again. but How... How can I prove this to you."

That wedding was today wasn't it?

Looking over at Kathy he only hugged her closer,slowly her eyes fluttered open to meet the daylights sun.

"Good morning, Kathy" Jet kissed her as she joined to embrace him.

"It is..." She whispered snuggling closer to him.

It's then when he realized how he'd prove his promise to her.

"Kathy..?" He still wasn't sure how to say this"... I've been thinking...perhaps. I should go to that dumb wedding anyways.. I mean there's no bitter feelings anymore. I wound up with someone far better anyways.

A bit sad, she looked away from him. "That's very honest of you... I mean you should support your freind. right?"

Jet kissed her to gain her attention. " Yeah ..but I was hopeing you'd be my date again? Jimmy is welcome to come too. It's supposed to be a pretty big thing."

Yet again he always kept suprizing her.

Kathy kissed him in joy as she hurried out of bed to get ready "We only have a short time to get ready. Right?"

Jet figured time zones in his head "Minus 12 hours behind in Japan.." Shock came over his face "about 2 hours it's an evening wedding."

Kathy grabbed together her things to head out the door.

Jet swept his love over the rubble of broken things that had fallen to the floor from last night, stumbling over a few time but trying to be as save as possible.

"Meet me in two hours." He said with a smile.

Two hours later, Jet waited on the front stoop of the apartment building for them to return. Dressed in his best suit he was a bit nervous over his recent boldness but never more sure of his decisions. Kathy only seemed to bring out the best in him. She was the only woman that always seem to somehow put up with him.

Looking up from his thoughts, Jet could see Kathy and her son running down the street to met him. She looked even more breathtaking than last night in a simple white summer dress.

" JET!" Jimmy was first to meet him with a giant hug knocking him to the ground.

Kathy looked over him laughing slightly "So how are we gonna get to Japan so fast?"

Jet looked up at her in question. ".. Fly how else?"

Ducking in the nearest alleyway, Jet helped Jimmy onto his shoulders and held Kathy close in his arms. With a sonic boom the three took off to the sky. The clouds where big and fluffy, it was almost certain it was gonna rain over the city later in the day but for now it was a beautiful morning. A wonderful morning to wake up to for once.

The entire country was almost a blur at the rate of speed that they flew, but Kathy trusted in him to never let go of both of them. she was always safe in his arms.

Within 3 hours they arrived in Japan setting down in front of Dr Gillmore's newly rebuilt house where the wedding was supposed to take place.

All the rest of the team was there, but they all seemed shocked to see 002 make his presence and with another woman and a kid to even more suprize.

009 came over to greet his long lost friend with a handshake. "002.. You don't know how much this means to me that you finally approve of 003 and I being together."

Jet smiled as he hugged 009. "No actually I should be thanking you.. It's hard to exsplane but I found someone who is prefect for me."

009 looked at 002 in his normally confused way.

003 came to greet 002 in hearing the news that he finally decided stop being so stubborn and come.

Jet paused in seeing her, she really did look beautiful in a sparkling white china dress stile gown.

Kathy walked over to stand by her new found love a bit worried in him.

With Kathy by his side it only more so reminded him of the reason he asked her to come with him.

"Kathy.." Timitly he took her hand in his.

Everyone else present stopped to see just what he had to say.

"Kathy" His grip on her hand tightened as he held it close to his heart. " I know this is short notice..but.."

His eyes met hers. "..You've changed my life in so many ways in only a short time..Also I made a promise to you as well...I'll never leave you. I don't have much to offer you but I offer you that promise one, I intend to keep."

Bending down on one knee he finished his plee to her. "I'll never leave you.. to seal that promis..will you"

Jet fumbled for something to use as an engagment ring.

It was Dr Gillmore that butted in. "002 use this." Tossing out a ring that was held on a necklace. "It was my love's promise ring."

Slipping the slighty big ring on Kathy's finger, he looked up at her waiting for a reply.

Kathy felt weak with excitement. " Yes Jet, Yes I will !"

Jet kissed his bride to be deeply." I promise when we get back to New York I'll by you a real ring."

Jimmy squealed with excitement. "I'm gonna have a dad!"

003 ran over to congraduate the other new wedding couple for the day with her hubby to be.

003 hugged 002 "I knew one day you'd let your heart be opened by someone who was perfect for you."

Kathy could see why he had thought so highly of her once before, she was the perfect lady, but when she hugged Kathy she was suprized even more by 003.

"Congraduations as well." 003 took a few white roses from her flowers and placed them in Kathy's hair as a megshifted veil. " Take good care of him. Jet is a wonderful person."

So that day there where two beautiful wedding couples and two wonderful endings to two love stories.

The End

( I hope this fan fic was as enjoyable to read as it was to write. To date, this is still my fave fan fic I've written so far. Please be kind and leave feedback.)


End file.
